


You're Dripping

by Barenzo



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, NSFW, Natasha - Freeform, Natasha Romanov smut, Natasha Smut, Natasha fan fiction, Natasha fanfiction, Natasha one shot, Natasha romanov fan fiction, Natasha romanov fanfiction, Natasha romanov one shot, Smut, marvel fan fiction, marvel one shot, marvel smut, natasha romanov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: Natasha is a dominant woman, so are you, that's what makes the pleasure that much more fun.





	You're Dripping

_**A/M: Mistakes will be fixed Later, Who does not love Natasha Smut. Enjoy my lovelies** _

 

“You did not answer my question.” Natasha asked you, her glare deep and firm. 

“I know.” You answered simply, turning from the wall mirror to face her. “I did not want to.” 

“I like how you think you have a choice.” She snickered, pushing off of the table resting on the back of the black couch to step closer to you. 

“I like how you think you intimidate me.” You bit back, turning to fully face her. You crossed your arms and smirked playfully in her direction. 

“You are testy today.” She smirked, still walking toward you. 

“You’re playful.” You chuckled, tilting your head slightly. 

“This is my resting bitch face.” She exclaimed, her back straightening in defense. 

“To everyone else, love.” You spoke, letting her take her last steps toward you. You wrapped your arms around her shoulders, letting a small smile grow on your lips as she wrapped her arms around your waist. 

“I am trying to be bold.” She spoke, her vice becoming low. 

“You still can be.” You matched, your voice low and inviting.

She smirked, and leaned down. Gently leaning her lips onto yours in a small loving kiss. She smirked, loving the feel of your lips against hers. She re positioned her body, you could feel her wrapping your body closer against hers as she pressed harder against you.  

You could not hid your desperation for more. Her body heat against yours sent off something in you, you could not describe. You were aching, and you wished your actions could escalate the moment faster. You wanted To feel her against you. You wanted to feel her luscious lips clasping your necks and sucking the life right out of it. 

You needed more. You bit down, pressing your teeth against her bottom lip in challenge. She pulled back and smirked, before pressing her lips even harder against yours and licking your lips in a rough desperate fashion. 

You moaned, and wrapped your fingers of your dominant hand in her orange hair. It was so soft. The locks practically slipped through your fingers and you felt enchanted the moment the moment registered in your mind. Her fingers pressed against your ass, and you closed your eyes at the feeling of her fingers pressing deep onto the flesh. 

You wanted to memorize her fingerprint. The warm feeling you felt the harder she pressed was almost to much for you to handle and yet you craved more. Your very soul was wrapped with this woman’s very being, and she had barley even touched you. 

“You’re shaking.” She spoke, her voice flowing in your left ear. “Do I really effect you that much?” 

“Yes.” You answered. Pulling back, you looked in your eyes as you answered, “You are so addicting, the very thought of even touching you makes me so wet, so fucking needy baby….fuck…I want you. I want that Pussy. I want to eat every inch of you until I full of your juices.” 

“Fuck…Y/N..I-”

“You know what I want baby, You know everything I need. I can give you the release you want, Just let me touch you…let me inside of you.” 

“Y/N.”  Natasha warned, pulling away again and letting you rest your forehead against her temple. 

“Baby..” You whispered, the word falling as you reached her neck. 

You pressed hard. She moaned and dropped her neck backwards as you licked the exposed flesh. 

“Fuck you’re so sweet.” You you spoke, licking the flesh again. “I could taste you over and over again baby.” 

“I-, She moaned, her whispers small yet needy as you breathed against her skin. “I-” 

“I know, my love.” You smirked, licking her skin again. You turned her around and attached your lips to her neck once more, taking in the scent of her body and sweet taste of her soft flesh. 

“I can’t get enough of you.” You moaned, your voice coming as a desperate rush. 

“You’re such a tease.” She forced, turning her body to face you. She smirked, and pushed her tongue out. You tried to lick back in return, but she pulled back, smirking at her playful victory.

“‘Too Slow.” She laughed, causing you to groan in want and amusement. 

How and why you had no idea, but you found yourself on the bed, both of you unclothed as you stayed looking up to see the love of your life looking over your body. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss your neck. “You need to let me taste you baby.” 

“Excuse me?” You asked your brow raising, surely she remembers who she is speaking to.

“Please…My Queen, my baby girl. Please let me taste you.” 

“That’s much better.” You smirked, nodding in her direction. “My Princess, my love, please,  _dig in_.” 

She smiled. With one swoop both of your legs were help up right and she attacked your pussy with full force

She would move back, then slowly her tongue began to sink deep inside your now dripping and aching cunt. You could feel your eyes roll at the feel of her strict tongue licking and flicking your clit, leaving you no room to breathe as she dipped her tongue back into your tight hole. 

“FuCk” You moaned, not sure whether you were in heaven or a multi universe. 

“I can feel you clasp on my tongue y/n” She moaned, flicking your clit. “Fuck, it’s so hot I can feel you drip on me.” 

“Holy shit Nat.” You breathed. “I can’t fucking,  _ohhhhhh my fucking god your fucking tongue._ ” 

“You like that?” She asked, licking a strip up your pussy. “You like my tongue on your cunt baby? Tell me.” 

**“How about you make me?** ” You challenged, your smirk desperate yet playful.

“Challenge accepted.” She winked. 

She bent down again and pressed her tongue again st your wet cunt.You Screeched at her quickness, noting how warm she felt. She was working your cunt like a charm, you rode her tip, loving the friction your wet juices gave you as your cunt throbbed at her touch. 

“YEs baby, Yes, fuck baby yes. I need your fucking thick tongue. I need your wet tongue in my pussy, fuuuuuck babyyyyy-” You groaned, breathing hard and fast as you came on her tongue. 

“You like that babygirl?” She asked, wiping her tongue on her hand as she stared at you. 

“I did.” You winked, jumping up and flipping her on her back. “Now it’s my turn.” 

You dropped to her temple almost my instinct, and you went right to work. Your tongue licked her clit, and you would only press harder near her core with your fingers the more her fingers curled in your hair. 

“I can feel you Y/N.” She chuckled, her voice a whisper. “God this feels so good. Your tongue on my throbbing clit, your hands close to my wet cunt.” 

You sighed, feeling a familiar ache in your on core. 

“Mmm, yes baby. Keep going.” She pleaded her breathing quickening.

She was close, you had to go faster. So you did, faster and faster against her clit you went,  sucking on her lips, dipping her her cunt and swallowing her dripping juices as they produced inside of her. 

“Yes. baby.” 

_Yes my love_

_“Almost, there…”_

I wont stop till you’re there

“Godddddd, yessss.” 

_That’s my girl, she will always drip for me._


End file.
